


One of Those Nights

by softmagnusbane



Series: Marvel Tidbits [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, POV Bucky Barnes, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmagnusbane/pseuds/softmagnusbane
Summary: Bucky sneaks out of bed and silently makes his way to the living room window by the fire escape. Once the window is opened with minimal fuss he sits down on the little platform outside, finding a pack of smokes he hid there when he first moved in. He doesn’t go here often, but it’s one of those nights..





	One of Those Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I got in a Mood alright don't hate me, I love my boys <3 
> 
> As always thanks to my rock, [Edin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/SalazarTipton)! for helping me through my despair and slumps <3

Bucky sneaks out of bed and silently makes his way to the living room window by the fire escape. Once the window is opened with minimal fuss he sits down on the little platform outside, finding a pack of smokes he hid there when he first moved in. He doesn’t go here often, but it’s one of those nights..

 

He’d woken up feeling the cold rush through his veins, letting a shiver pass through he paws his sleep pants for the lighter he brought from inside and lights a cigarette. Inhaling deeply to get as much of the rusty warm sensation flowing through his body as possible. 

 

Bucky watches the passing cars on the street below, the people walking drunkenly home from whatever club they spent their friday night at, a stray cat who’s fed by the neighbor in secret. He lets himself slip into his winter soldier resting mode, simply observing his surroundings without that focus he uses in his favor anytime the avengers request his assistance. Turns out his brainwashed-trained abilities can be used for good after all, and don’t he have a lot of good to do to outweigh the rest... 

 

Hearing steps from the bedroom Bucky sighs quietly with his next exhale, smoke filling the air around him and blocking his vision just long enough for Steve to appear by the open window. 

 

Steve doesn’t speak, knows better on nights like this, has the same nightmares. Instead he moves to sit next to Bucky, bumping his shoulder lightly and stretching his hand for the cigarette. Bucky takes a deep inhale and passes the half that’s left to his boyfriend who inhales with just as much vigor. Part of Bucky still waits for the coughing fit, twitches for the inhaler he always had in his pocket. When it doesn’t come, because of course it doesn’t, he feels himself relax minutely.

 

Steve looks at him as he blows out the smoke, seemingly reading his mind as his lips twitch upwards, eyes going far away for a moment. 

 

They sit in peace for a while, neither caring to keep track of time or needing words. Bucky tangles their fingers together, a silent comfort and Steve gives him a small smile, squeezing once and looking back at the streets. 

 

Just one of those nights, but together it ain’t so bad Bucky thinks as Steve leans his head on his shoulder. Not so bad at all. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks fo reading!  
> Let me know what you think!! 
> 
> English isn't my native language so if there's any mistakes I'd appreciate if you let me know so I can fix it :)
> 
> and hit me up on [tumblr](https://www.lesbarton.tumblr.com) for literally anything lol


End file.
